marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
"Blue" is a song by Marina and the Diamonds off of her third studio album, Froot. Background and composition Described by Diamandis as both '70s inspired and "the most pop-sounding" on the album, "Blue" was the first song she recorded for the album."Track by track of Froot - Marina And The Diamonds." YouTube. 26 March 2015. Retrieved 23 April 2015. Single release In a 2014 interview with Line of Best Fit, Diamandis elaborated that even though "Blue" is the album's "biggest sounding song," she did not release it as the lead single because she did not want Froot to be thought of as a "huge pop campaign" with a "Top 40 route."Day, Larry (11 November 2014). "Diamonds Are Forever." Line of Best Fit. Retrieved 10 June 2015. In an April 2015 interview with Thought Catalog, Diamandis said she might shoot a video for "Blue" in the following month, implying it may be a potential single as opposed to "Savages."Milazzo, Chrissy (18 April 2015). "Marina and the Diamonds Told Us How To Make Your 20’s Magic." Thoght Catalog. Retrieved 10 June 2015. Many fans speculate the song will indeed be the next single from the album. Lyrics We’ve broken up and now I regret it I said goodbye when I shouldn’t have said it I even cried but I never meant it And I don’t know why but I can’t forget it Gimme love, gimme dreams, gimme a good self esteem Gimme good and pure, what you waiting for? Gimme everything, all your heart can bring Something good and true I don’t wanna feel Blue anymore (Blue) I don’t wanna feel blue anymore (Blue) Gimme, gimme… Gimme one more night One last goodbye Let’s do it one last time Let’s do it one last time One more time No, I don’t love you No, I don’t care I just want to be held when I’m scared And all I want is one night with you Just cause I’m selfish I know it’s true Gimme love, gimme dreams, gimme a good self esteem Gimme good and pure, what you waiting for? Gimme everything, all your heart can bring Something good and true I don’t wanna feel Blue anymore (Blue) I don’t wanna feel blue anymore (Blue) Gimme, gimme… Gimme one more night One last goodbye Let’s do it one last time Let’s do it one last time One more time I’m sick of looking after you I need a man to hold on to I’m bored of everything we do But I just keep coming back to you I’m sick of looking after you I need a man to hold on to I’m bored of everything we do But I just keep coming back to you For one more night One last goodbye Let’s do it one last time Let’s do it one last time One more time Gimme love, gimme dreams Gimme a good self esteem Gimme good and pure, what you waiting for? Gimme everything, all your heart can bring Something good and true I don’t wanna feel blue anymore (Blue) I don’t wanna feel blue anymore (Blue) Gimme, gimme, gimme anything But blue, blue, blue, royal Blue I just wanna know who I’m looking for (Blue) Gimme, gimme, gimme anything but blue, blue, blue… }} References Category:Froot Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Videos